Avec un arrière goût d'alcool
by jetepromets
Summary: [CIVIL WAR - Léger Spoil]. La musique comblait le silence. OS - Wanda/Tony
**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Un couple bizarre, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **NOTE:** **si la différence d'âge vous dérange/dégoûte ou je sais pas quoi encore pour x ou y raison(s), ne lisez pas cette fiction. Merci!**

 **Bonne lecture les ami(e)s!**

* * *

Les infos à la télé ne faisaient que de parler de ça. Steve lui avait dit que c'était pas de sa faute, que c'était de la sienne; qu'elle devait pas se sentir coupable. Elle a juste hoché la tête, l'air de dire _çavamieuxmerci_ et il est parti.

Wanda Maximoff se haïssait du plus profond d'elle-même. C'est dur de se haïr soi-même, de pas pouvoir se regarder dans la glace, de détester ses mains, ses pouvoirs, ses yeux rouges; elle.

Maintenant, Wanda n'avait plus le droit de sortir. Elle avait été vexée au départ mais elle s'est vue et ; _ma vieille, t'es une bombe à retardement._ Au fond, Wanda est soulagée de rester seule et enfermée même si elle ne le dit pas.

Elle est devenue accro à sa solitude. Au silence permanent qui l'entoure. Wanda est en vie ; puisqu'elle a un cœur dans sa poitrine et du sang qui circule dans son corps. Pourtant, Wanda se sent incroyablement morte et vide en même temps. Elle ne sait pas que c'était possible, d'être sur Terre mais avoir un pied dans la tombe.

Wanda creusait sa propre tombe. C'est affreux à ce stade-là. Wanda a envie de briser tout ce qui se trouve autour d'elle pour se détruire. Et le problème, c'est que si elle le fait, les choses se briseront mais elle, elle serait toujours là ; Wanda a l'impression que tout le monde meurt autour d'elle et que son but, à elle, s'est de regarder le spectacle.

Wanda en a marre de ce spectacle : aujourd'hui, elle veut en faire partie.

Maximoff reste dans le salon des Avengers à regarder l'horloge et le temps passer ; comme si elle attendait sa propre mise à mort.

Au fond d'elle, elle voudrait que quelqu'un vienne la sauver mais y'a personne qui l'approche ; la peur fait fuir tout le monde, et elle aussi, elle a envie de fuir, mais elle peut pas, alors elle comprend au fond elle comprend même si elle aurait préféré ignorer cette peur.

La maison est calme, seule la légère musique mise par Wanda se fait entendre. Elle sait que Vision est là : ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il la surveille et Wanda a presque l'impression d'être une enfant de huit ans. Et elle se dit qu'au fond, c'est sûrement vrai.

Souvent, Vision la laisse tranquille et Wanda le remercie pour ça.

A la radio, y'a _« Up Where We Belong »_ qui passe et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa tête bouscule à droite et à gauche au rythme de la musique.

Cette musique n'est pas spécialement triste mais elle rend les yeux de Wanda humides. Elle, elle n'a jamais été amoureuse et personne n'a été amoureux d'elle. Wanda a l'impression qu'elle n'a pas d'avenir et ça lui fout un coup dans le cœur.

Wanda assise sur le canapé, replis ses genoux contre sa poitrine et entoure ses molets avec ses bras. Elle met sa tête sur ses genoux et quand elle sent que les larmes montent à ses yeux, elle les ferme fort, elle les repousse.

Puis y'a : « _Le temps s'écroule,_

 _Pas le temps de pleurer.. »_

Sauf qu'elle, Wanda a tout son temps pour chialer. Alors les larmes coulent sur ses joues pâles et elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses épaules se soulèvent quand elle laisse échapper quelques sanglots.

La musique ne se fait presque plus entendre, à cause de ses pleurs.

Elle sent des bras l'enrouler, et sa tête se poser sur un torse; Vision a dû l'entendre, il entend tout. Alors elle se laisse aller; elle montre sa faiblesse parce que Wanda, elle a beau se montrer avec assurance à chaque fois, devant tout le monde, les Avengers et le monde entier; c'est quelqu'un de faible et de fragile, et de perdue et sûrement irrécupérable, en ce moment.

Une main lui caresse les cheveux et ça l'aide à se calmer.

Ses mains s'accrochent légèrement à la chemise de Vision et elle peut sentir un corps chaud. Et elle se sent bien qu'elle a presque envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais attendez; une chaleur corporelle ? Depuis quand Vision est un humain, au juste ?

Elle se détache pour lever sa tête et, même si ses yeux sont encore brouillés et qu'elle a du mal à voir, elle peut très bien voir les yeux noirs de Stark qui la regarde à cet instant.

Quand cette information passe dans son cerveau, elle s'empresse de se mettre au bout du canapé. Lui, Stark, il a pas l'air vexé ni quoique soit, il la fixe d'un regard neutre, pour au final se lever calmement vers la table où se trouve la bouteille de Whisky.

\- Moment de faiblesse, Maximoff ? il demande, l'air de rien en prenant un verre.

Wanda profite de l'instant que Tony soit devant elle pour reprendre convenance. Elle essuie les larmes sur ses joues et espère que son mascara n'a pas coulé, c'est futile mais elle veut récupérer le peu de fierté qui lui reste.

\- Depuis quand vous vous souciez des autres, Stark ? elle rétorque, sarcastique.

L'homme ne répond pas et ne relève pas; il fait juste couler le Whisky dans son verre.

\- La boule rouge s'est absentée aujourd'hui, informe-il. Vous avez la chance de m'avoir comme baby-sitter Maximoff, vous devez en être flattée.

\- Vision est parti ? questionne-elle, essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

Tony s'assit sur un fauteuil, son verre à la main, à l'opposé d'elle.

\- Humm, murmure-il en prenant une gorgée.

Wanda cache sa déception.

L'homme a un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Soyez pas déçue ma jolie, votre prince charment reviendra bientôt vous sortir des griffes du grand méchant loup.

Elle lui envoie un regard noir.

\- Je l'ai vu plus affreux, le grand méchant loup.

Tony se penche un peu.

\- Qui vous dit que c'est moi, le grand méchant loup ?

Le cœur de Wanda se serre mais relève la tête fièrement. Tony, lui, se recale dans le fauteuil, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

La rage de Wanda lui serre tellement la poitrine que ça en devient étouffant et elle serre les poings; faut qu'elle lui montre qu'elle se contrôle, qu'elle vaut mieux qu'une allusion blessante, qu'elle n'est pas un méchant, un monstre; non, une _bête._

Elle maintient le regard même si ses mains tremblent, et que l'homme l'a remarqué.

Le silence s'étire, et la tension rend l'atmosphère lourde.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser tu sais, pour tes parents. Je suis désolé, Wanda.

\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi, siffla-elle les yeux rouges, prête à se lever.

Tony garde son sérieux.

\- Ça ne marche pas avec moi les yeux rouges et, toute la clique, il la pointe du doigt. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Elle renifle.

Il pose son verre sur la table basse et se penche vers elle.

\- Je suis le seul qui n'a pas peur de toi.

\- Non, elle contredit. Vision n'a pas peur de moi.

\- Vision n'est pas humain.

Il a raison et ça fait mal.

\- Prouvez – le, que vous me craignez pas, elle lance.

Silence. La radio diffuse _« The Hill » ;_ la voix douce de la chanteuse donne un aspect plus reposant, même si le piano et la musique en elle-même est extrêmement vraie, à cet instant.

Avec calme, il se lève et s'approche de Maximoff. Elle se lève à son tour, légèrement sur ses gardes, les yeux dans les yeux.

Elle sait ce qu'il veut qu'elle fasse. Elle ne lui demande pas s'il est sûr de lui, s'il est prêt au lieu de ça, elle lève juste ses poignets vers ses tempes, les yeux qui brûlent d'un feu rouge. De si près, Tony trouve ça fascinant mais il se garde bien de le dire.

Ses doigts sont habiles, et bougent avec grâce. Quelques secondes plus tard, des nuages entourent ses poignets, et Tony et Wanda se perdent, dans les souvenirs.

C'est douloureux. Pas le fait que Wanda est dans son esprit non; les souvenirs qu'il revit sont douloureux. Chaque sentiment, chaque détail, chaque peur, douleur, tristesse, blessures qu'il croyait avoir oublié sont de retour et ça fait mal.

Il revoit son père qui lui tend une bouteille d'alcool alors qu'il était toujours un gosse mais que c'était pour « que tu deviennes un homme ! ». Il entend sa mère pleurer, la nuit et le jour, dans sa chambre ; il l'entend mais il reste derrière la porte. Il revit toutes les gifles, coups, qu'il s'est pris dans la gueule, dans le dos ; sur son corps, quand son père était trop saoul. Et il sent sa mère derrière lui, qui dit rien, qui ne regarde pas, qui s'en va, l'air de rien.

Il ressent toute sa solitude, et son kidnapping en Afghanistan, et toutes les morts sur son dos; il voit qu'il boit pour oublier, encore et encore.

Puis il arrête : il rencontre Pepper. Et elle le quitte. Et il recommence. Il voit tout et ça défile trop vite au départ, il pensait que ça venait de lui, mais non, c'est Wanda. C'est toujours Wanda, de toute manière.

Ça s'arrête et Tony reprend conscience du présent. Il suffoque un peu, a du mal à respirer, et il peut sentir en clignant des yeux que ses cils sont mouillés.

Il recule, et il voit vaguement les jambes de Wanda qui tremblent, un peu. Elle a les yeux humides.

Wanda a ressenti tout ce que Tony a vécu et elle se sent étrangement mal, comme si elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre qui reste au fond de lui, qui ne se montre jamais. Tony a toujours été un bon menteur.

Elle se rapproche doucement. Tony ne bouge pas alors elle laisse sa main caresser sa joue humide. Stark ne la regarde pas; il a les yeux presque baissés et dans le vide.

\- Je suis désolée, elle murmure.

Il ne veut pas voir les yeux de Wanda remplis de pitié.

Elle n'a pas sûre ce que elle va faire mais elle en a envie ; elle ne sait pas si c'est la bonne chose ou si ça en vaut la peine. Alors elle fait le vide dans sa tête, elle arrête de penser trente secondes, et elle rapproche son visage doucement du sien. Elle lui laisse le choix de s'écarter, mais non, il avance sa tête lui aussi et merde, pourquoi son cœur bat si vite ?

Wanda ne sait pas vraiment comment faire, elle sent ses joues se chauffer, elle essaie de faire comme dans les films; elle espère juste que ça ne sera pas trop nul.

D'abord, leurs fronts se touchent doucement, puis leurs nez se frôlent, et Wanda sent son souffle sur sa bouche ; il y a une légère arrière odeur d'alcool, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Elle garde les yeux ouverts pendant qu'elle voit que Tony, lui, se les ferme. Wanda fait pareil, hésitante. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sent la bouche de l'homme se poser doucement sur la sienne.

Wanda reste immobile, un peu tendue mais _merde, relax ma fille._ Tony lui caresse la joue et elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui.

C'était un baiser un peu humide, lent et doux, avec une odeur d'alcool.

Ils se sont légèrement écartés pour reprendre leurs souffles, et ils se sont regardés. Bizarrement, ils ne regrettaient pas, non.

\- Hummm, Wanda ? murmure Tony.

\- Ouais ? sa voix est douce, presque endormie.

\- Je crois que t'as pété la radio.

* * *

N'hésitez pas si vous voulez d' **autres fictions** sur **ce couple** ! Et si vous avez **des conseils** pour que je m'améliore :)


End file.
